


Language Barrier

by skalety



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, He is cute, Himbo, One Shot, TTOTOTOOTOTOTOOOOO, WEDGESSSSS, and i like writing arthur as a big fucking dumb himbo, and i was like??? how can you not know how to tag your stories, big fluff, bros should kiss each others' cheeks like that's normal tf, feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door, i can't shoot them anymore, i had this idea for a while, i mean?? arthur gets a kissy, i remember reading stories and ppl were like ugh idk how to tag, knock knock knocking on heaven's doors hey hey hey hey hey, long story short im a big fucking moron and now i understand, mama put my guns in the ground, now i will begin to sing a song, that cold black cloud is coming down, wow wait mom is calling me to eat some fries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skalety/pseuds/skalety
Summary: This story is inspired by one of my dumb tweets on twit dot com pls follow me (martiancowboys) its about arthur being a dumbass and literally saying vamos to a german family so he goes to tell javier about the encounter bc he wants javier to be proud of him. please read it its cute haha.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith, Javier Escuella/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Language Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/martiancowboys/status/1191241563936047104  
> this is the tweet lol

“VAMOS!” Arthur tried to shoo the foreign family as gentle as he could until he couldn’t stand their gibberish and cries so he had to do what he knows best, according to him, scare them away. Hadn’t they left on time he might’ve pulled one of his revolvers and waved it around like madman just so they can leave. But he restrained himself when he saw the kids no older than eleven and seven years old, so scared and lost in this big godforsaken country. 

Arthur was lost in thought on his way back with Charles to the meeting point of the gang, he hadn’t said a word and frankly he was enjoying the peace. He knew Charles wouldn’t want to talk to him because of how “unethical” trying to send the women and children after realizing the father of the family was taken. It was out of character of Arthur, he maybe thought if he’d done that then Charles would know he hadn’t gone soft, that there is still mean in him, Charles wasn’t impressed and called him out on it.

“What the hell was that?” Charles yelled catching up with Arthur.

Arthur looked at him in confusion, “What you mean? We got their father back eventually, didn’t we-?”

“I mean what you said to them before they left, what was that?”

That shouldn’t have made Arthur feel all high and mighty when he realized that he knows something Charles doesn’t. Usually Charles would teach Arthur about things he’s never heard of but now the roles are reversed, and Arthur is loving it. 

He just shrugged his shoulders waving head and hand, “Ahh, Its nothin’.” 

Charles wasn’t dense, he said what Arthur hoped he’d say, “Oh come on, what’s that all about? It almost looked like you two were family!” 

Arthur loved that pressing, it was written all over his face, “I’m telling you, its nothin’! I had to do what I had to do.” 

Later that night when the camp started to settle in, everyone was unpacking and getting ready to go around town the next day to work for the camp funds, Arthur had seen Javier walk by holding a big crate with one arm and the guitar by its neck with the other. He observed the man slightly impressed by his strength for his height since Arthur towers over everyone in the gang. Arthur then decided to go talk to him. 

Javier was pulling his items from the crate setting them on his side of the shelves. They were cigarette card, card deck, Spanish books and papers no one bothered to look at since no one really spoke any language other than English. 

Arthur let out a cough making Javier turn his head getting a glimpse of him then returning back to his stuff, “Oh, hey Arthur.” 

“Hey Javier”

“Nice place you picked out here, pretty good for fishing.”

“Ah, it was Charles’ doing.” Javier chuckled at that knowing how Arthur would never take full credit of something good. 

Arthur walked next to Javier and looked down to Javier then the papers in his hands. Javier noticed and shrugged his shoulder, “Old letters,” he paused “we couldn’t have worked anyway.” And he threw the papers to the ground, a way to remind himself to burn them later.

“There was a family that lived around this area before we cleared them out, uhh, you remember what you said the other day when we went after them O’Driscolls?” No going back now, Arthur slightly cursed himself when he decided to talk, why must he put himself in such awkward situations? ‘You damn fool.’ He thought.

“Uh, take cover?” Javier didn’t like stalling, but he thought Arthur to be very cute when he is all flustered.

“No, no, AFTER that,”

“Arthur, I don’t get it-”

“Vamos! You said vamos!” The way he said it with such excitement, even with the way he said it in the most American way possible, like all of those foreigners in Mexico he had met a long time ago. That was too adorable for Javier. It was so endearing to see that big man that can scare any tough guy shitless being a literal huge baby in front of Javier, and he was so glad he got to see this side of Arthur as its very refreshing and too darn cute. 

“So, I told them exactly that, I said Vamos and they understood me and fled!” Arthur had his arms waving around, his gruff voice that usually dropped so low in a threatening manner became so soft, light and excited as if all the tobacco he inhaled left his lungs. Javier could hear him talk all night long. “Charles says its like we’re family because we understood each other.” 

Javier beamed back at him, “That’s am-”

Arthur placed his hand on Javier’s shoulder sighing, “Honestly, that’s all your doing. Had you not taught me that, we would probably be searching for a new land to camp on.” And he laughed at that. They both knew it was a lie, Arthur would’ve gotten what he wanted even if the other party persisted, still it was funny to imagine him going back to Dutch defeated because of some language barrier. Apparently, Arthur didn’t need any help with that anymore. 

Javier stood on his tip toes and pecked Arthur’s cheek, “Lets go fishing tomorrow, I’ll teach you everything a tough gunslinger like you would need, bonito compañero” 

Arthur touched his blushing cheek where he had been kissed and had a shit eating grin on his face, “Hey, that would be nice. Thanks Javi, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He gave him a small tap on Javier’s warm neck and walked back to his tent. 

Javier then wanted more of this story, he didn’t have enough, so he went to Charles.

“Did Arthur really speak Spanish?” Javier asked handing Charles a beer after they both had worked to move hays from across the camp for the next day’s feeding.

Charles chuckled remembering how silly Arthur had been the morning and nodded, “Yeah, should’ve seen him, the almighty himself.”

“Families huh?” 

“He spooked them outta the land, should’ve seen their faces. He growled and waved around like a mad man, so, someone has to boost his moral.”

Javier let out a hearty laugh internally yelling ‘I knew it!’ and Charles joined in with him resting his back against the wagon. Charles said between laughs, “They were white!” Javier let out a longer laugh with a wheeze leaning forward almost falling to his face. “They weren’t even Mexicans!” Javier chocked out.

Arthur heard people making a ruckus in the night a lot more than usual so he peaked his head out of his tent to observe around and he stopped when he saw Javier and Charles talking to each other. He gave them a quick wave in which they replied back raising their beer bottles and he hopped back in. He laid down in his bed smiling to himself with an arm and a leg over the other and closed his eyes, he was happy seeing his best men bond.


End file.
